Summary: Xenbase is a very complex computing environment consisting of multiple separate databases, many different software applications, the user and curator web interfaces and many automated data exchange pipelines - all of which are integrated by a middle layer of complex custom code. Keeping all of these systems working seamlessly and efficiently requires constant monitoring, testing, maintenance, bug fixing and upgrading. Each time new software is implemented it must be extensively tested and optimized so that it is properly integrated with existing systems. The goal of the Computing Component is keep Xenbase operational, reliable, and responsive, to maintain and upgrade the hardware, infrastructure, software and systems necessary for peak performance and to support the proposed improvements described in other sections of this application.